bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
First Missions
First Missions is the forty-seventh episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 26, 2000, and is the fifty-ninth episode in production. Synopsis Under construction. Plot Under construction. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Evil Emperor Zurg *King Nova *Professor Reddschift *Grubs *LGMs *Hyper Hornet *Mega Hornet *Grande Hornet *Venti Ranger Bot Quotes Under construction. Trivia Under construction. Errors *Throughout most of the episode, Buzz has a Saturn ring around the Star Command emblem on his suit. *The story XR tells of his first meeting with Buzz is completely at odds with their actual first meeting in "The Adventure Begins". This may have been intentional, given XR's tendency to lie in order to make himself look better. *In one shot, the red edges at the bottom of Zurg's chest armor are grey. Voice Actors *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *John O'Hurley as King Nova *Robert Picardo as Professor Reddschift *Kevin Michael Richardson as Advisor #1, Senator, Announcer *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear, LGMs *Frank Welker as Grubs Production Details Executive Producers: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones Director: Victor Cook Story Editors and Written by: Bill Motz, Bob Roth Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: '''Jamie Thomason '''Storyboard: Troy Adomitis, Gary Graham Timing Directors: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent Sheet Timing: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent, John Ahern Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Designers: '''Simon Rodgers, Justin Thompson '''Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Tom Cain Color Key Stylist: Sharon Scott Storyboard Revisions: Judie Martin Additional Storyboard: Del Barras Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-Wolf Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Larry Johnson Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Overseas Animation Supervisor: Bob Arkwright Digital Color Correction: Don Devine, Dave Dimatteo Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Sunwoo Animation Co. Inc. Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Sun Mi, Huh Backgrounds: Sung Dae, Hong Digital: '''Sang Wook, Park '''Animators: Hyun Eh, Lee; Kee Hyun, You; Hyun Jin, You; Jin Suk, Park; Young Che, Kim Supervising Film Editor: John Royer Film Editor: Christopher Gee First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Dennis Dutton Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: Regina Prosi Original Dialogue Recording: Paul Andris Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Lisa Carlon Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: '''Mark Allen Bollinger '''Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: '''Michael Jiron, Allen Stoene '''Supervising Music Editor: '''Dominick Certo '''On-line Editor: Thom Whitehead Production Coordinators: Cris Versage, John Paul Catapano Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes